This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved telephone protector module of specialized type suitable for use in areas other than the usual frame mounted connector block. In such locations, there is need of a module of flattened configuration, of an order of one-quarter inch thickness or less. Such requirement eliminates the possibility of using conventional cylindrically shaped heat coils as well as conventional secondary air gap means usually required in a gas tube type protector. Typical areas of installation are network interface devices at the subscriber location which are located in a wall mounted assembly, and the like.
In the manufacture of a protective module of the type described, it is desirable to incorporate state-of-the-art technology for maximum efficiency. The use of conductor gas tubes and secondary air gap means which become operative upon gas tube failure is particularly important.